


The Beach

by may231660



Category: Supernatural, destiel - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-15
Updated: 2016-03-15
Packaged: 2018-05-26 23:45:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,896
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6260674
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/may231660/pseuds/may231660
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam is gone and Dean decides he and Cas need to get out of the bunker for awhile. Things get really hot at the beach!<br/>This was my first fan fiction so I'm sorry if it's not good.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Beach

Dean stares across the bunker at Castiel. He was slowly eating the breakfast Dean had made him. Dean knew that even though Castiel no longer needed to eat he found comfort in Dean's cooking. Castiel has that far off look in his eye again. The look he has anytime he is actually out of his room, which is not often lately. He hides in his room watching Netflix. Dean couldn't blame him, he had been hiding out as well. The dreams he had been having about he and Cas were becoming more real. They started becoming day dreams. Anytime he and Cas were in the same room he drove himself crazy trying to find the right moment to talk to him. He even started to think about some of the behavior Cas displayed could be considered sexual. One night he even got desperate and watched some gay porn, he found it arosuing for the most part. Mostly if he thought about the men as he and Cas.

There was nothing for them to do right now. After the Darkness had been locked back up most of the demons had been underground. Crowley seemed to be hiding out as well. Of course then there was Sammy. Two weeks ago he thought he saw Jessica on the news traveling around with some protesters. He'd spent the last two weeks following the protesters around from city to city. He even bought his own car because Dean wouldn't let him take the Impala by himself. Dean and Castiel went with him for a couple of days, but when they found nothing he got angry and sent them away. So here Dean and Castiel sat. Dean constantly thinking about and seeing flashes of he in Castiel wrapped up in eachothers arms, sweating, straining, and moaning. Kicking himself for being so dirty minded. Knowing that Castiel was thinking about the beauty of heaven again. 

Just like that Dean had an idea, "Hey Cas, what do you say we take a little road trip?" Castiel had a puzzled and pensive look on his face, "Please tell me we aren't going to try and bring Sam home!" Dean laughed,"No man, I know that's a lost cause. He has to see for himself that Jessica was still dead. I thought maybe we could get out of here and go somewhere for a few days." Cas's face light up and he had a slight twinkle in his blue eyes,"Would that be ok, I mean what happens if Sam comes back?" Dean had a reserved look for a second,"He will call if he got home and we weren't here. We need to get out of this bunker. I'm starting to go crazy and if I have to see that look in your eyes one more!" "Well that sounds great, but I'm not sure what look you're talking about," Castiel looked innocent and confused. "Okay well I'm going to make a call and pack, be packed and ready in 15 minutes," Dean said trying to hide his excitement. Castiel stood confused in the kitchen alone, "I have nothing to pack."

Dean was throwing stuff in to his bag with one hand he was holding the phone with the other. "So Garth, tell me about this cabin on the beach." Garth replied happily," Oh Dean it's amazing, my girl's family has owned it forever. We went there for our honeymoon. It's a small cabin on the beach in Southern Cal near Mexico. The back is totally surrounded by woods, so it's totally secluded. The locals believe the woods are run by werewolves." "Man I can't believe some people and what they believe!" Said Dean with a chuckle. Garth chuckled back," Yep. So no one really uses the cabin right now. You can use it for as long as you like. It is kind of romantic up there. Interesting you are going there with Castiel!" Dean scoffed,"Man shut up with that shit! We just need to get out of this damn bunker. Otherwise I think we both might go insane. I also wanted to call and see if you had heard from Sammy." "I'm sorry Dean no I haven't heard from him. I'm sure somewhere in his heart he knows that Jessica is still dead," Garth said with deep concern. "He'll figure it out enventually. It just has to be on his own terms. Cas even told him he had seen Jessica and Jessica's heaven," Dean replied with even more concern. Dean continued,"Ok man well I'm going to go so we can get on the road. I really appreciate the loan of a getaway. If Sammy happens to call you or come see you please tell him that we love him and tell him to call me!" He heard Garth give a sign off and the picture of Sammy, Cas, and himself. He made a face and then a sound in the kitchen distracted him. 

Walking in to the kitchen he realized Cas was in the same place Dean left him when he went to pack. He stood in the doorway for a second watching Cas. Sometimes he forgot that he was still awkward in some situations. It was too damn cute and as always drove Dean crazy. "Are you going to keep staring at me or are we going to leave?" Cas said in an even tone. In a startled voice, "Sorry Cas sometimes I forget you have angel hearing. So are you packed and ready to go?" Cas looked confused again,"Dean you know I have nothing to pack." Dean had a kind of sad look on his face after that comment. "Cas, man I'm so sorry I guess sometimes I don't realize things like that. Let me throw a few things of mine in a bag for you in case you need them. How about you go out to the car and I'll meet you there," Dean said with that same sad look. They were standing close, close enough Dean could feel the warmth of Cas and smell him. There was a brief moment tension. Dean was not going to be the one to move this time. It felt like a solid minute before Cas finally broke and sulked to the car. 

 

They had been driving for almost ten hours. It was very dark. Cas had been antsy continuely asking where they were going. Asking why they were headed southwest. "You know we don't have to drive wherever! I can just fly us Dean. This is ridiculous," Cas said with a frustrated look on his face. Dean shoots back an angry look, "Cas you know you can't do anything to draw attention to yourself. The other angels would be on you so fast. Besides it's been awhile since we've had a good road trip." Dean was thinking and I could use some good road head right about now. After that thought more kept coming in to his head. He began to feel a rush of blood to his groin. He wanted to be closer to Cas, to feel his warmth. "Dean, are you ok? You have a strange look on your face. Actually it's the face you've been getting quite a few nights lately," Cas asked very curious. Dean instantly felt like he was naked. He even knew he was blushing,"Yeah I'm good, I just have a lot on my mind right now." Cas smiled shyly,"Oh I know!" All color drained from Dean's face,"What do you mean you know? Have you been reading my thoughts!?" Cas looked horrified at the accusation,"Dean how can you think that? I've told you so many times that I would never again listen to your mind unless you were in grave peril and called to me or if you asked." Dean pulled the car over in to a rest area. There was that sexual tension between them again. This time it was Dean's turn to break the connection.

"Alright man I'm getting a little tired, maybe we'll just stay here so I can get a few hours of sleep," Dean said yawning. Cas seemed concerned,"Dean if you want to get a hotel room it's fine. I know I don't sleep, but it might be better for you to not sleep in the car." Dean was very touched and even more aroused by Cas's concern. "I'll be fine Cas. I've slept in the car so many times. I'll just hop in the backseat and sleep for a couple hours," Dean said sleepily. "Ok well I will stay in the front and keep watch," Cas said still very concerned. Dean crawled in the backseat and was suprisingly able to drift off to sleep easily. He stated having one of his vivid Cas sex dreams. They were on a large bed Cas was on top of him peppering his chest with kisses. Switching between kisses and little nips and bites. Dean moaned. He could feel Cas's cock rub against it him as he continued kissing all over Dean's body. He was moaning loudly and calling out Cas's name. 

Cas was sitting in the front seat frozen. He wanted so badly to know what Dean was dreaming about. He sounded so happy and his voice was so husky and sexy. Then he called out Cas's name. Castiel knew he had to know what Dean was dreaming. He couldn't bring himself to listen in to his mind, he knew it would change things. He decided to wait Dean out, maybe all those happy things would wake him. But it drug on for another 15 minutes. Castiel couldn't handle it anymore. He decided if he could crawl in the seat with Dean maybe it would wake him.

There were many times in the past when Dean had woken up while Castiel was watching him. Of course Dean never knew Castiel was there. He knew it would freak him out. He was just always too concerned about his Dean sleeping alone. He crawled in the seat with Dean carefully and gracefully as only an angel could. Thankfully he was able to slide under and place Dean's head in his lap. Dean continued to moan and call out Cas's name. Castiel sat as still as possible savoring every slight movement Dean was making. Without warning Dean was awake. He looked confused and totally caught off guard by the fact that his head was in Cas's lap. "Cas man why the hell are you back here and why is my head in your lap?" Dean said startled and embarrassed. Castiel stared for a second, if only he could say what he was thinking. Well Dean you see you were moaning and saying my name so I wanted to be close to you. "You were shivering Dean. I told you we should have checked in to a hotel," Castiel managed to get out with a straight face. Dean sat up and they were really close again. Dean blushed,"Well thanks man. We should get moving we have about half a day drive still." 

The rest of the drive was pretty uneventful. Other than Cas asking if they would stop before they drove in to the ocean or why they were driving so far southwest. They stopped a few times so Dean could eat and so they could pick up a few things to cook. Hopefully there was at least a decent kitchen in this place Dean thought with a smile. He really loved cooking and the way Cas reacted to his food made him feel amazing.

He had a hard time following Garth's stupid directions after he got off the main roads. It seemed like they were driving around in the woods in circles. Finally he saw a little sign and then all the warning signs about werewolves. Well this has to be the place Dean thought with a smirk. They followed the one lane road around and finally the trees broke and there sat the ugliest cabin Dean had ever seen. The beach was amazing and was just steps off the cabin. 

Dean barely got the Impala stopped before Cas was out the door. He was standing on the beach with a content look on his face. "Dean how did you know? How did you know I needed this? The beach and ocean have always been my third favorite thing my father ever made!" Castiel excitedly uttered. "Of course I knew you needed this Cas, you've had that look on your face for the past week," Dean replied sweetly. "Well what do you say we go in the cabin and check it out," Dean muttered somewhat disssapointed at the cabin that stood crumbling before them. 

They walked up to the cabin and the door creaked and groaned open. Dean closed his eyes afraid to look. When he opened his eyes and turned on the light he was totally shocked. The cabin was absolutely amazing inside. It had a huge modern kitchen, hard wood floors, an amazing fireplace, and a huge king size for poster bed. "Hmm there's only one bed. I guess I can sleep on the couch,"Dean concluded out loud. Castiel looked at Dean puzzled, "It's ok Dean I don't really sleep anyway. I can always just lay on the couch." "It's a big enough bed for both of us Cas. Just make sure you get all the sand off before you get in, I'm not about to sleep in a bed with a sandy angel," Dean said with a laugh. He walked over to a door he assumed was the bathroom. There before him was the most amazing bathroom he had ever seen. A huge jacuzzi tub sat in the corner with the perfect view of the beach. Next to that was a very large shower with multiple shower heads. He felt lust stir inside him, thinking about taking Cas in that shower. 

"Well Cas what do you think? I would say the werewolves have some great taste!" Dean asked Catiel. "Yes I can't believe how amazing this place is inside. Can we please go and swim Dean?!" Castiel pleaded. " Sure man we just need to change in to our suits, don't worry I brought one for you too," Dean replied wanting to please his angel. Castiel had s very puzzled look on his face, "I don't understand Dean I can just go naked or leave my own suit on, why would I need one of your suits?" Dean was trying not to laugh at Castiel, "First, you can't go naked this beach looks pretty secluded but it's not a nude beach. Second, I have a swim suit for you to wear not a suit suit." He blushed a little at the thought of he and Cas running around the beach naked. He pulled the two board shorts out of his bag and handed one to Cas. "Here put this on and we can go out." Cas started to look at the suit a little confused. He started to undress, Dean decided maybe he should go in the bathroom. He didn't want Cas to get the wrong idea. Well he did, but not like this. He went in to the bathroom and started to change. Castiel stood for a minute staring at the suit, "Dean, what is this mesh stuff in here?" Dean laughed to himself, "Just put the damn suit on." He waited a few minutes staring at himself in the mirror, he had never been so nervous about nothing. Walking out of the bathroom Dean was laughing to himself at the site of the almost always proper angel in board shorts. "Dean I really like these things, this mesh stuff is really comfortable. It really cradles my well, my stuff," Castiel said with a smirk. Dean blushed again at the thought of Cas talking like that. Trying to brush it off Dean replied, "Ok let's go outside." 

The air smelled amazing and the gentle ocean breeze took Dean by surprise. He had never really been on an ocean beach. Sure he had traveled all over the country, but it's not like he ever had a family beach vacation or anything. Castiel ran so fast toward the water it was a good thing it was a secluded beach. He watched as his angel jumped in and disappeared in the waves. He popped up impossibly far away and Dean knew this was one of his best ideas. He was so nervous about being so far away from Cas. He slowly walked in to the water. He knew he would be unable to reach Cas and hoped he would come back. He was up to his waist and decided he had gone far enough. He yelled, "Cas can you come back a little closer to shore." Before he even had the sentence finished Cas was there beside him. "I'm sorry Dean it's just been a really long time since I've been able to swim this way and I really missed it," Cateil beamed at him. "It's ok man I just wanted you to be careful," Dean said with genuine concern. Castiel looked puzzled, "Dean I'm an amazing swimmer and angels can't really drown. You look very nervous though. Are you afraid of the ocean." Dean looked a little hurt, " I'm not afraid! I'm great at swimming just not swimming in a body of water that wants to spit me back out." Now Castiel looked hurt, " It's ok Dean I can help you." He grabbed Dean's hand and they both felt a spark. "Can we just stand here for a minute," Dean stammered. 

So they just stood in the waist deep water holding hands and staring at each other. Dean was the one to break the silence although not the stare. "So if the ocean is your third favorite thing your dad made, what are one and two?" Dean managed to get out. Cas continuing his stare with a small smirk forming on his lips, " I thought it was obvious Dean, the second is you as a demon, and the first is just you." With that statement Dean couldn't stop himself, he bridged the small space between the two men. He was standing so close he could feel and taste Cas's breath. He pushed his lips hard against the angels. Cas was so much in to the kiss that he was totally caught off guard when he heard Dean's voice in his head, "Please don't pull back Cas I've needed this for so long." Cas couldn't help but pull back with the revelation that he was hearing Deans's thoughts. "Dean I can hear you," Cas murmured. Cas heard, "I know I asked you to hear my thoughts, I'm afraid if I hear myself I'm going to chicken out. I need you so bad Cas." The thought was barely finished before Cas jumped on Dean and pushed his lips against his hunters burning mouth. Dean was so caught off guard by the kiss and the sudden weight he feel down pulling Cas on top of him. They were tangled together kissing deeply Dean's mouth open letting Cas explore with his tongue, Deans's hand was impossibly tangled in Cas's hair. This should have been amazingly romantic, anytime you saw people in movies kissing on the beach it was so amazing. It was not there was sand everywhere and water kept flowing over them. Cas stared coughing when some got in his mouth. He pulled away from Dean with regret, picked up the hunter off the beach and walked back toward the cabin.

He bent back over Dean while carrying him and started caressing the hunters beautiful face. "Cas I feel silly being carried I can walk," Dean said inside Cas's head. He begrudgingly put Dean down, but was immediately behind him guiding him toward the bathroom. Cas turned on the shower and began kissing Dean while it warmed up. Dean felt the temperature of the water and guided them in to the shower. Feeling braver by the moment he pushed Cas up against the door of the shower kissing him with such strong passion. Cas matched his passion and began to kiss down Dean's body. Running his hands up and down Dean's body. Stopping momentarily at the band on the board shorts. He could feel Dean's erection straining against the fabric. "Cas I'm really scared, I've never done this with you know a man before," Dean whispers in Cas's head. The angel came back to the hunters's face. "We will go really slow Dean," Cas replied. Moving his hands back down Dean's body untying the string of his shorts. Dean moaned against Cas's mouth. This was the first sound Dean had made. It sent Cas in to overdrive. He pulled the shorts off Dean with one swift motion. Dean groaned again even louder. Cas started kissing down Dean's body again. Noting the scars from years of hunting, kissing all of them. Dean seemed to be a little uncomfortable with this attention. Cas moved up to Dean's arm, where there was still a visible hand print scar. He kissed the middle of it, causing Dean to let out a very loud moan. "I'm here to save you, I'm here to protect you," Cas murmured in Dean's ear. Dean was sure he had heard Cas say that before. Cas kissed down to Dean's throbbing erection. He started to kiss and gently like the tip, before taking it in his mouth. "Oh fuck Cas!" Echoed in Cas's head. Cas began to suck up and down, Dean's hand was tangled in Cas's hair again. Cas increased his speed and cured harder. "Cas stop you're going to make me cum," Dean whispered in Cas's head. Cas stopped, "I'm not done with you yet." 

Cas pulled Dean out of the shower and quickly dried them both. He then led Dean over to the bed. He accidently pushed Dean a little too hard on the bed. "Always so fiesty Cas! It's so fucking hot!" Dean growled in Cas's head. This sent Cas overboard he pulled off his own board shorts and let his huge erection free. Dean's eyes widened at the size of it. He had seen Cas naked before, but only in grave peril. "Cas oh my god you're huge. That's not going to fit, I'm going to die..." Dean stuttered inside Cas's head. Cas interrupted, "Dean shh I told you we would take all of this slow. I would never hurt you. I only want to please you. Now we need some type of lubricant." "Front pocket of my bag," Dean said shyly in Cas's head. Cas looked surprised but very pleased. "Prepared for it all I see." Walking back over to Dean naked on the bed, Cas had a very lustful look in his eye. He couldn't believe this was finally going to happen. He moved the hunter a little on the bed. He propped Dean's knees up and tried to get him to spread his legs. "Dean please relax, this won't work unless you relax," Cas said gently. He started by stroking Dean's cock to try and distract him. With the other hand he opened the lube and poured a genourous portion on to his fingers. "Oh fuck I can't believe this is going to happen. I'm so scared. What if it hurts, what if I'm no good. What if..." Dean yelled in Cas's head. Cas just shushed him and kept stroking. He began with one finger, slowly circling the hunter's tight hole. The process took about as long as he expected. Before Dean even realized what was happening Cas had three of his fingers inside him and Dean was bucking moaning. "Cas please fuck me, I need to feel you in me now!" Dean screamed in the angel's head. Cas was more than ready, he took the head of his swollen cock and started slow. Just like he did with his fingers. He would push slow and let Dean get used to it. With every push both men were moaning and groaning with pleasure. After what seemed like forever Cas was in Dean all the way. He let Deans body get used to his cock before he began to pump. Once he began to push in and out Dean was screaming Cas's name and no longer in Cas's head. He was moaning and screaming out loud. Cas had a pretty steady rhythm and could tell when moved closer to the hunters body it hit the sweet spot. He began kissing Deans chest and neck. Biting and nibbling with lust. Dean's moaning and screaming began to get louder and profanity was more prevelant. Cas took that as a sign Dean was about to cum. Three short strokes of his cock Dean shook, held his breath and finally released all over Cas's hand and chest. This sent Cas to the very edge he began to feel weird. He screamed, "Dean I'm going to explode or break apart, there's so much pressure!" "Hold on to my shoulders Cas and just let go, keep fucking me. Let go of yourself!" Dean yelled. Cas did just that he was going at a furious pace holding on to Dean so tight he thought he might break him. Dean began to feel like he might explode again too, the friction of the angel fucking him so hard was enough. What sent both over the edge was the intense stare, neither looking away. Finally at the very peak Cas let out a loud animalistic noise that shook the whole cabin. Dean couldn't hold any longer either, he closed his eyes and came again almost harder that than the first. When he opened his eyes it was dark. "So does having two amazing orgasms with a man make you go blind," He uttered confused. Just then Cas moved a little to lay beside him and the light had returned. It was then that Dean realized that Cas's wings were covering the light "Umm so when an angel experiences great pleasure or in grave peril it's impossible to hide our wings. This situation seemed to be a little of both,"'Cas muttered almost shameful. "Your wings are so grand and beautiful Cas. Please don't be ashamed. Lay down with me," The hunter replied. Cas rolled over to face Dean. Staring at his lovers face calmed him.

"How do you feel Dean? Did I hurt you?" He stroked a hair off Dean's forehead. "I think I'm ok. I'm kind of hungry though," Dean replied in a daze. Cas laughed, his love was always hungry. He was a little sore and it was actually uncomfortable laying the way he was. "Did you silence your thoughts from me again?" The angel asked. "Well I can talk now so yeah," Dean replied. "Ok well I'm going to start you a bath and get some herbs from the woods. It will help with the pain and inflammation I know it's too risky for me to heal you right now. I think I saw a pie in the fridge. I guess Garth knew you were coming," Cas said somewhat hurt. "I love you!" Dean blurted out. Cas turned, "Oh Dean I love you too. So much!" He moved to the other end of the bed and kissed the hunter, his hunter. He busied himself getting the pie and making Dean's bath humming. When the bath was ready he carried Dean in and stood him up in the tub. "Cas this stuff stinks and I'm really tired do I have to take a bath now," Dean protested sleepily. "Dean your going to be in pain after your endorphins slow, this bath will help now please sit" Cas insisted. Dean slowly complied, it was a little bit painful. Cas sat behind Dean's back with his feet and legs in the water. It was intimate but not sexual. He had put the board shorts back on before gathering the herbs, he thought maybe a naked man with huge black wings might scare someone. He started to play with Dean's hair. Then moved his hands to massage Dean's neck. Dean moaned softly, "So even as a demon I'm your second favorite thing in the world." Cas cooed back, "Oh Dean not just the world the whole universe." Cas could tell the smile on Dean's face spread wider. Cas began to sing quietly. At first Dean couldn't figure out what it was, it seemed familiar at least the tune but it was Enochian. Cas smiled as the hunter began to drift off to sleep in his hands. He had been signing "Hey Jude" to Dean. Cas relished the feeling for a few minutes before pulling Dean out of the tub close to his chest. He dried him of and places him tenderly on his stomach on the bed.

Cas busied himself putting the pie back in the fridge. He couldn't help but take a bite it was good, but not as good as Dean's. Cas decided to go enjoy the beach while Dean slept. He sat in the sun for awhile, he had forgotten how good the sun felt on his wings. He decided to see if he was still as good at swimming with his wings as he had once been. After he got used to the ocean waves again he was elated. He felt so free, almost the way he felt when he was flying. After awhile he decided he wanted to feel the sun on his wings again. He went close to the cabin, it had been three hours since Dean had fallen asleep. Cas wanted to make sure he was there if Dean woke up. He smiled to himself thinking about everything that had happened that day. He laid on his back in the sand and started making sand angels and laughing very loudly.

Dean awoke from his nap and was instantly afraid because he was alone. The panic was quickly removed when he heard Cas's laughter. It was sweet and childlike laughter. He eased out of bed surprised by the fact that he wasn't really that sore. Sure he had some bruises in a few places shaped like Cas's hands or Cas's mouth, but overall he felt pretty good. "Cas what the hell are you doing?" Dean laughed at the site of the angel making sand angles. Cas was caught off guard, "I was just having some fun. How was your nap love? How do you feel?" Cas got up and crossed to Dean taking his hand and giving him a chaste kiss. "I'm a little sore, but feeling better than ever," Dean replied and kissed Cas with more passion. "Dean can we go lay down and talk?" Cas moaned. "Cas your full of sand, your wings are caked in sand! You need to clean off before we lay in bed," Dean said with a twinkle in his eyes. 

He pulled the angel in to the warm shower and peppered him with kisses. Cas moaned quiltly with the feeling of the warm water on his wings. Dean slowly moved his hands to caress Cas's wings. Cas pulled away slightly. "I'm sorry Cas did that hurt?" Dean asked timidly. "It's hard to describe. Angels wings are very sensitive. They are never touched by anyone else. Most Angels don't even touch their own. But don't stop Dean. I want to do this with you, just go slow," Cas said very quietly. Dean nodded his head and began to slowly move his hands on Cas's wings. Slowly, lightly, gently playing with the feathers. Not really picking out the sand, just caressing the feathers. Dean was getting bolder with his touch with the urgency of Cas's moans. Cas's breath was becoming more rapid and ragid. He was calling out Dean's name and cussing in a way Dean had never heard. Dean kept doing the same thing he had been doing urging Cas to let go. Cas began to shake and finally let out the loudest animalistic sound Dean had ever heard. Dean caught Cas and held him close to his chest. Cas was having an emotional response to the pleasure Dean had just given him. Dean turned off the shower and wrapped he and Cas in a huge beach towel. He guided Cas over to the bed.  
Dean and Cas lying close to each other their bodies intertwined. Neither man thinking about the future. What would happen after this trip, how would they be together. They were too wrapped up in the pleasure and love they had finally allowed each other. Dean spoke up first, "Cas when did you know you loved me?" Cas thought for a second, "Eons before you were born my father called me to see him. He told me that one day a long time from now you must do something that may seem crazy. You will hear a voice call to you, it will be different from any other voice you will hear. You must find the voice and rescue the soul it belongs to. So I waited and waited. I had almost given up when one day I heard you. It was just your voice calling to me. So I went to the source, I came to hell. I heard you praying, praying to help your brother and your family. Praying that you had the strength to hold on to your soul. You cowered when I came to the cell and hid against the wall. I told you that I was there to save you. I was there to rescue you, I would always keep you safe. You looked up at me with those amazing green eyes and captured my heart completely. It was love at first. When I stopped myself from killing you when I was in Naomi's control I knew it was more than that. Finally, when you kissed me on the beach I knew I would never be the same again." Dean was trying to soak all of the words Cas just said in to his mind. Dean began to talk shaking, "Cas I had no idea it had been that long. I've always loved you. All the times that you rebelled against the other Angels. When you saved Sammy and stayed in the mental hospital. All the times I thought I lost you." Dean was crying quietly trying to hide from Cas. "Dean nothing could stop me from coming to you. Not even death. I will aways find a way," Cas said kissing Dean's forehead. Cas had a smirk on his face, " I thought you weren't going to sleep in bed with a sandy angel." Dean laughed and pulled Cas in for a deep kiss.

The pair spent the next three days glued to each other's sides. They ate, Dean slept with Cas watching him, and had amazing mind blowing sex. Cas even convinced Dean to try and swim in the ocean again. It wasn't too bad with his own angel life preserver to hang on to. 

The morning of the fourth day Dean's phone finally rang. It was Sam, he was somewhere in Arizona. He had finally come to the realization that Jessica was gone. Luckily he was only about 6 hours away. Cas and Dean packed up and head off to comfort the young Winchester. Both knowing life would always be better!


End file.
